


Knuckles Adult Life

by WellfareKong



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellfareKong/pseuds/WellfareKong
Summary: Life is hard for an Echidna guarding the master emerald and paying child support.





	Knuckles Adult Life

Knuckles Adult Life

Knuckles' eyes glazed over as he stared at the insufferable asshole in front of him. 

"Sonic, " he said, "we don't serve chili dogs at Burger King."

The insufferable asshole made finger guns at him, waving them back and forth like he was the funniest thing on Mobius. 

"Haha! I know Knuckles!" 

"I've told you that." Said Knuckles, grabbing the counter to stop himself from punching Sonic out through the double-doors. "I tell you that every day."

"Well hey, maybe you should! I'd have bought about a thousand of them by now if you did." Said Sonic, leaning against the counter with his elbow. The fastest thing alive was taking his sweet time today.

Knuckles' grip on the counter tightened.

"Sonic, if you're not going to place an order, then my manager requires that I politely ask you to leave."

"Tell him to fuck off!" Shadow the Manager shouted from the back room.

"Right, fuck off, Sonic." Knuckles said, his grip on the counter loosening just a bit.

"Hey, can't a guy hang out with his best buddy on a Friday afternoon for a bit? Sheesh, if you're so eager to get rid of me, you could at least be honest, Knucky. Why you gotta be such a dick?" Sonic's foot swung back and forth in the air as he rattled off this assault on Knuckles' good name.

"...Riight, so how badly upset is Amy now?" 

"Man she's on my ASS today Knucky." Sonic replied, his tone immediately shifting to defense mode. "Just because we had ONE baby together, she expects me to get a job! ME! The fastest thing alive! Can you believe it?"

"Well, Sonic, ever since I had a baby with Rouge, I got a job. Maybe you need to take some responsibility for once." 

At this, Sonic let out the most annoying possible laugh, and it was only the fact he was walking out the door that stopped Knuckles from sending him there with one right hook.

"Thanks for the jokes, Knucky, I needed it! Maybe I can get a job at Wal-mart! It's the only place as cool and blue as me!" 

Knuckles watched as Sonic walked off with Tails, who looked exceptionally annoyed to have to wait so long, and his eyes drifted over to Vector, Espio and Charmy, who were all currently playing with their Happy Meal Toys. 

Knuckles took off his hat, and walked into the back past Shadow the Manager. 

"I'm takin' a break Shadow." 

"I wish I could take a break from the eternal torment of knowing Maria will never be back." Shadow said, glaring at the Echidna from under a stone cold set of eyes. 

Knuckles knew exactly what he meant, and passed him the dank kush. Shadow nodded in approval. 

"You have earned your break. I'll keep an eye on the front." 

Knuckles slipped out the back to the dumpster, lamenting that he had to give up the last of the good stuff for his break. But at least he could take a moment to clear his mind, and look up at Angel Island, where his dear beloved Master Emerald lay unprotected. Sometimes, he wondered if it was worth it to move to Station Square in order to raise a child with Rouge. 

Then again, that child would continue on his proud heritage...even if it wound up being some messed up bat/echidna hybrid, he'd at least make his ancestors proud...especially with how fine an ass he'd tapped. 

"Yeah...things could be worse..." He said to himself, closing his eyes to meditate. 

It didn't last though, as a shadow passed over him and landed daintly onto the pavement. 

"Hey Knucky~" A sultry voice said, as the Echidna's eyes popped open. "How's work?" 

"Sonic asked for another Chili Dog today." Knuckles said, shaking his head in disgust at the memory of the blue rodent. "What about you? Shouldn't you be watching our child?" 

"Oh, I dropped him off with Amy on the way, I wanted to bring you lunch!" She held up a neatly-wrapped lunch box for Knuckles. She'd gotten it from Amy, he knew she did, the two of them got along so well it was a shame that Sonic was such an asshole. 

"Thanks...I uh, should be back up to the island by this evening. Tell junior that he's a champ, alright?" 

"You're a champ, Knucky." Rouge said, kissing his cheek as she pushed the box into his hands. She had to get a running start, her pregnancy having put a few pounds on her, but she flew away just as quietly as she'd arrived. 

Knuckles watched her fly back up to their home, and knew he'd made the right choice. "Rouge...I love you more than anything in this world." 

Then he opened his lunchbox, and saw the surprise Rouge left him, an energetic grin dominating his face. 

"Except for that DANK KUSH!" 

-THE END-


End file.
